


【Fate/Grand Order】 Evil neighbor［閃恩]

by scarlett_cosmos



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_cosmos/pseuds/scarlett_cosmos
Summary: ✯奧茲曼迪雅斯恨死了他那兩個高調戀愛的室友。





	【Fate/Grand Order】 Evil neighbor［閃恩]

雨下得最大的時候吉爾伽美什跟恩奇都回來了。

奧茲曼迪雅斯不用從他霸佔了一個下午的沙發寶座移動半步，也可以知道他們倆嘻嘻哈哈進門的時候把走廊與樓梯滴得到處都是水，兩個大男孩硬要擠一把傘，當然就是落得一身濕的下場。

恩奇都把超市的牛皮紙袋往桌上擺，因為濕氣而變軟的紙袋一下就頹倒在桌上，滾出了兩顆鮮紅欲滴的蘋果。

「好冷哦。」恩奇都說。  
「雨也下太大了，冷死人。」吉爾伽美什也說。

奧茲曼迪雅斯換了台，動物星球頻道上兩隻新生的幼獅正在非洲草原上相互依偎。恩奇都跟吉爾伽美什互推著進了浴室，開放式的室內設計讓他們互脫對方衣服的嬉鬧聲音遠遠地從門後一路傳來，奧茲曼迪雅斯又換了台，旅遊生活頻道正在播放新婚蜜月特輯，聖托里尼艷陽普照，海水湛藍。

浴室的門開了，在暖烘烘的水蒸氣中先跑出來的恩奇都過分白皙的臉龐又重新有了血色，僅在腰間圍著浴巾的吉爾伽美什追在後面將毛巾裹住那頭還濕漉漉的金綠色長髮。未竟的戰爭從客廳到浴室到寢室，吵嘴的聲音沾上了調情的意味，奧茲曼迪雅斯再換了台，電影頻道裡男女主角歷經了千辛萬苦團聚，在淚水中擁吻，迎來幸福的結局。

當吉爾伽美什與恩奇都穿著同款的家居服從房間裡走出來，一左一右地坐在他身邊時，恩奇都白皙脖頸上的吻痕終於令奧茲曼迪雅斯放棄了他高貴的自尊。

「你們兩個不會看場合的傢伙！稍微考慮一下室友的感受好嗎？！」

兩人都被他突如其來的爆發嚇了一跳，但很快就恢復，露出了標準的賤人的笑容。

「不要難過，尼菲塔莉下個月初就會回來了不是嗎？」坐在他左邊的恩奇都拍拍他的肩膀。  
「哼，別這麼沒用，不過就是去兩個星期學術交流而已嗎？你有這麼寂寞？」坐在他右邊的吉爾伽美什嗤之以鼻。

「哦，誰在恩奇都去挪威實習三個月的時候每天都像喪妻的流浪漢一樣？」奧茲曼迪雅斯反唇相譏，在恩奇都燦爛的笑著追問下吉爾伽美什哼鼻子說那只是他一介樸實無華的億萬富翁一時興起想體驗平民的生活罷了。

奧茲曼迪雅斯感到憤怒，因為恩奇都接著就問了『所以那時候你一點都沒有想我嗎』、然後那個死要面子的吉爾伽美什立刻見風轉舵地說『怎麼可能，我巴不得開飛機去挪威把你綁回來』，這兩個沒品的混帳明明知道他正受遠距離相思之苦，還把他夾在中間聽他們互訴愛意，奧茲曼迪雅斯下定決心，等到尼菲塔莉回來，他非要狠狠地報復回來，共撐一把傘？共浴？情侶家居服？哼，小家子氣到了極點，奧茲曼迪雅斯要讓他們看看，真正的王者、真正的大情聖，真正的億萬富翁是怎麼曬恩愛的。

等到下一次新月，奧茲曼迪雅斯在沙發灑滿未婚妻最喜歡的番紅花（埃及空運來的品種）、在客廳掛上小倆口同遊尼羅河的放大照片（全開、全彩印刷），點著訂製的獨調香氛蠟燭（前味粉紅胡椒、中味梔子花、後味白麝香，清新脫俗中帶著誘人）、播放著他專門請人知名音樂製作人替他們倆寫的情歌（“我懷著獨一無二的愛情，她是如此無可匹敵。只是擦肩而過，她已經偷走了我的心。太陽因你而升起，你如女神般豔麗”），摟著不明就理的尼菲塔莉一起看電視上的金字塔解謎特輯的時候，開門進來的除了他意料中的賤人情侶，還有他意料之外的舍監。

「我聽說有人違反宿舍規範。」舍監一臉嚴肅地說。

「你是智障嗎？」吉爾伽美什摟著恩奇都，笑得像是提早過聖誕節一樣。「男生宿舍當然不能帶女生進來。」

✯

奧茲曼迪雅斯決定了，等到有朝一日他當上法務部長，立刻就會推行法律禁止性格太惡劣的情侶住同一間宿舍危害室友的身心健康。

情歌的詞是來自拉美西斯二世刻在尼菲塔莉陵寢的銘文，真正的古埃及情詩。


End file.
